Evil sector v throws a dance party while singing do de rubber duck
Evil sector v throws a dance party while singing do de rubber duck Transcript Evil Nigel: are you all ready? All: yes evil nigel! Evil Nigel: There's a brand new dance And it's got a reggae beat You do it in the bath While you wash your hands and feet Get in the tub Hold your duckie in your lap Tap your toes while you scrub In the water from the tap All: And do de duck, rubber duck, duck, rubber duck Rubber duck, duck, rubber duck, duck, rubber duck Duck, rubber duck, duck, rubber duck, rubber duck Duck, rubber duck, rubber duck, duck Evil Nigel: Come on, everybody, try (Do de rubber duck!) Don't be left high and dry (Yeah, do de rubber duck!) As you keep on getting wetter (Do de rubber duck!) You'll be feeling so much better (Do de rubber duck!) You'll be left without a care (When you do de rubber duck!) And you can even wash your hair (While you do de rubber duck!) It will have a healthy sheen (If you do de rubber duck!) Yeah, you'll be squeaky clean (When you do de rubber duck!) All: And do de duck, rubber duck, duck, rubber duck Rubber duck, duck, rubber duck, duck, rubber duck Duck, rubber duck, duck, rubber duck, rubber duck Duck, rubber duck, rubber duck, duck Evil Hoagie: Don't get soap in your eye (When you do de rubber duck!) 'Cause that'll make you cry (When you do de rubber duck!) Evil Kuki: Hey, all you grouches, sing (Now do de rubber duck!) Yeah, make the bathtub ring (Do de rubber duck!) Evil Nigel: Everybody knows (How to do de rubber duck!) Scrub your flippers and your toes (Do de rubber duck!) Evil Wally: And while you wash away your troubles (Do de rubber duck!) Don't forget to count the bubbles One, two, three, four! All: Duck, rubber duck, duck, rubber duck Rubber duck, duck, rubber duck, duck, rubber duck Duck, rubber duck, duck, rubber duck, rubber duck Duck, rubber duck, rubber duck, duck Evil Abby: All around the world (Dey do de rubber duck!) Whenever folks get soiled (Dey do de rubber duck!) Evil Wally: Watch 'em splishin' and a-splashin' (Do de rubber duck!) It's the very latest fashion! (Do de rubber duck!) Evil Kuki: Take at least one bath a day (Do de rubber duck!) And you'll move those germs away (Do de rubber duck!) Evil Nigel: Come and be a bath time bopper! (Do de rubber duck!) Don't pull out the stopper! (Do de rubber duck!) All: Duck, rubber duck, duck, rubber duck Rubber duck, duck, rubber duck, duck, rubber duck Duck, rubber duck, duck, rubber duck, rubber duck Duck, rubber duck, rubber duck, duck Evil Nigel: One more time! All: And do de duck, rubber duck, duck, rubber duck Rubber duck, duck, rubber duck, duck, rubber duck Duck, rubber duck, duck, rubber duck, rubber duck Duck, rubber duck, rubber duck, duck Trivia